


Snow

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: The snow used to be so beautiful.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A lil pojecting? Maybe-

One of Laura's favourite things about winter time was when she woke up in the morning. She used to wake up pretty early, usually between 6 and 6:20, never too late than that. And she used to adore how at that time everything was totally dark and quiet, and how it slowly got lighter and the sun rose in the few hours after she had woken up. 

She loved to sit by her window, watch as the sun peaked its head through the earth and bathed the world in light while wrapped up in blankets.

Sometimes she could watch as the drops of snow slowly fell from the sky, covering the world in white. 

She could distinctly remember one time when she had snuck out to play in the snow. She had put on her boots and jacket and slowly made her way outside when everyone were sleep. A small stroll through the garden, a tiny snowman that looked more like a pile of snow and an snow angel later and she was back in her room, and nobody had noticed her gone.

Why do you love the snow so much, her mother had once asked.

She had answered it was because it was a beautiful thing.

Now she looked around at the kids in her stream, most of them dead or injured, bleeding on the snowy mountains. The hunt had taken a grim turn.

A voice kept chanting in her ear.

_It's all your fault. You killed them all._

The snow didn't look so beautiful anymore.


End file.
